Contactless Radiofrequency Identification Devices (RFIDs) are increasingly used for identification of persons moving about in controlled access zones or transiting from one zone to another. A contactless RFID is a device made up of an antenna and a chip connected to the terminals of the antenna. The chip is usually not powered and receives its energy by an electromagnetic coupling between the antenna of the reader and the antenna of the RFID, information is exchanged between the RFID and the reader and particularly information stored in the chip that relates to the identification of the holder of the object on which the RFID is located and to his/her authorization to enter into a controlled access zone.
In this manner, passports can incorporate RFIDs to identify the passport holder. The chip memory contains information such as the identity of the passport holder, his/her country of origin, his/her nationality, visas of different countries visited, dates of entry, restrictions of movements, biometric elements, etc.
Generally, the RFID device is manufactured separately from the passport to be incorporated afterwards by gluing between the cover and the bottom flyleaf of the passport, for example. The RFID device featuring the antenna and the chip connected together is then integrated into a support made of paper, plastic or other (commonly referred to as “inlay”).
Such supports generally include at least two stiff layers between which is inserted the RFID device. The drawback of such supports is their lack of flexibility due to their multi-layer structure.